


Drown the Fire

by Artemis_Egeria



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AUgust 2020, AUgust Day 17, Alternate Universe - Firefighters, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, Fluff, Nudity, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, non-sexual nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26083645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Egeria/pseuds/Artemis_Egeria
Summary: Wanda and Vision recover after a long day of firefighting.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 13
Kudos: 16
Collections: AE's Scarlet Vision AUgust 2020, AUgust 2020





	Drown the Fire

**Author's Note:**

> I think my AUgust stories are getting cheesier by the day. Oh, well, I'm having fun and making progress.

Wanda and Vision stumbled into their apartment after a long day with two three-alarm fires. It had been one of the few days where there were no casualties. Those always brought a sense of profound relief, but it did not remove the soot and exhaustion of the day.

Wanda started undressing as soon as the door was closed behind them. Vision followed her through the main living area to their bedroom. She had already turned the water on when Vision joined her in the bathroom.

When they were both standing in the hot, soothing shower, Wanda let herself lean back against Vision, unspeakably grateful that they had both made it through another day. His hands went to her hips, squeezing gently, before reaching for the shampoo. He pumped some of it into his hands and massaged it into Wanda’s hair first and then his own.

When that task was complete, Wanda poured some shower gel on a loofah and started massaging Vision’s skin. They were far too tired to do anything but comfort each other with this cleaning ritual. She rubbed the loofah carefully over his arms and chest. He laughed a little involuntarily, always so ticklish.

Wanda chuckled as well when he took the loofah from her and followed the same path on her body. They rinsed themselves thoroughly. Then, they simply stood under the hot spray, holding each other until the water ran cold.

Vision took out their biggest, fluffiest towels to dry them with. It was a marker of his tired state that he threw them on the bathroom floor once they were dry, not even bothering to hang them to dry. Wanda certainly didn’t care. She just wanted their bed.

They turned down the covers and slid between the sheets. Wanda cuddled into Vision’s side as he curved his whole body around her shorter one. His arms wrapped tightly around her. She always appreciated the skin-to-skin contact at times like these. Wanda stroked his arm, murmuring her love as she sank into sleep. She barely heard Vision return the sentiment, but it was there in every beat of his heart.


End file.
